n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kiba Inuzuka
Kiba Inuzuka (犬塚キバ, Inuzuka Kiba) jest członkiem klanu Inuzuka i mieszkańcem Konohagakure oraz członkiem drużyny Kurenai. Mimo głupiego i egoistycznego nastawienia, Kiba jest lojalny wobec swoich towarzyszy i zrobi wszystko, aby ochronić wraz z swoim psim kompanem - Akamaru. Osobowość Wygląd Kiba w pierwszej serii.png|Kiba w części I. Kiba w drugiej serii.png|Kiba w części II. Kiba podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi.png|Kiba podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Plik:Wygląd Kiby.png|Kiba w filmie Ostatni. Wygląd Kiby..png|Kiba jako dorosły. During Part I, Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt seen in his fight with Sakon and Ukon, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. During Part II, each piece of his outfit, including his forehead protector, switched to a black colour, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. He, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, dons the standard Konohagakure shinobi outfit during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Two years after the war, he has grown a goatee and his hair has gotten a bit longer, although less spiky. He wears the new standard flak jacket underneath a open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants reaching his calves and new sandals with a slight difference to his previous ones. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Techniki Klanu Inuzuka Zwiększone Zmysły Fizyczna Sprawność Biografia Przeszłość Egzamin na Chūnina : Główny artykuł: Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę : Główny artykuł: Inwazja na Konohę Misja Odzyskania Sasuke : Główny artykuł: Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Misja Poszukiwania Bikōchū : Główny artykuł: Misja Poszukiwania Bikōchū Misja Prowadzenia Studentów Akademii : Główny artykuł: Misja Prowadzenia Studentów Akademii Misja Wykopania Pochowanego Złota : Główny artykuł: Misja Wykopania Pochowanego Złota Misja Obserwacji Akamaru : Główny artykuł: Misja Obserwacji Akamaru Misja Poszukiwania Lady Daimyō : Główny artykuł: Misja Poszukiwania Lady Daimyō Misja Eskortowania Cennego Artefaktu : Główny artykuł: Misja Eskortowania Cennego Artefaktu Misja Ratunkowa Yakumo Kurama : Główny artykuł: Misja Ratunkowa Yakumo Kurama Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół : Główny artykuł: Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi : Główny artykuł: Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Dwunastu Strażników Ninja : Główny artykuł: Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki : Główny artykuł: Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Sanbi : Główny artykuł: Sanbi Misja Ścigania Itachiego : Główny artykuł: Misja Ścigania Itachiego Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi : Główny artykuł: Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Inwazja Paina : Główny artykuł: Inwazja Paina Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy : Główny artykuł: Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage : Główny artykuł: Szczyt Pięciu Kage Moc : Główny artykuł: Moc Rajskie Życie na Łodzi : Główny artykuł: Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki : Główny artykuł: Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Ostatni Rai no Sho Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub : Główny artykuł: Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub Konoha Shinden: Zwoje Ninja Mgły : Główny artykuł: Konoha Shinden: Zwoje Ninja Mgły Gang Byakuya : Główny artykuł: Gang Byakuya Przeciwko Momoshiki : Główny artykuł: Przeciwko Momoshiki Naruto Shinden: Dzień Rodziny : Główny artykuł: Naruto Shinden: Dzień Rodziny Powrót do przeszłości : Główny artykuł: Powrót do przeszłości W Innych Mediach Filmy Film Wola Ognia nadal płonie Droga do ninja Gry Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Konohy Kategoria:Klan Inuzuka